For a photographer with a digital camera, realizing that the lens cover is on can take time, and by the time she manages to remove it, the scene or subject of interest might no longer be within the photographers scope. Or, the photographer might never realize the cover is on at all, only to discover it later when viewing a blacked-out image. In either case, the photographer is frustrated in her desire to take a picture.